The Guardians Academy
by MoonVongola
Summary: What will happen when Hiccup gets a scholarship to another school, and what happens when he meets the three guardians Merida, Jack and Rapunzel, and what will happen when he finds himself in a world he didn't know was there and will romance spark between the shy and navie Hiccup and The playboy jack warning: big four, Hijack, and trust me, this is rated m for a reason enjoy sweetie
1. Chapter 1

So, this is my first time doing a crossover, so please tell me if you like it, I've worked so hard on this one, and it was actually something I promised this really cool girl, who is really good at doing Hijack Fanart, first time I saw it I totally fangirled, she was soooooooo good, it was a bit of time ago, but I had a lot of homework, I think my teachers likes to torture us, but I decided to just do it now, and I really wanted to get it done as fast as possible, but I was really tired, so I have been drinking cola mixed with coffee (it actually tastes really good) just to stay awake, and I really don't want to know what the clock is, because it's probably like three a.m, and I have an English presentation that I need to do, and then I have germen homework and Danish.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the things in this fanfiction, I really wish I did though, sucks!

Well hope you enjoy, and this is the unbetaed version, so if anyone wants to help, please just ask.

* * *

The guardians academy wasn't like any other high school, you see the guardians academy had what was called 'the guardians'  
The guardians was the ones who had control of the school, they are students who are special, they can do things other students can't, and they didn't just protect the school they protected the world, in this world there are still bad things, things almost no one can see, but the people who could, had powers most people only could dream of.

And the guardians acted under the headmaster of the school, he is called the man in the moon, the guardians had seen dragons, monsters and even the darkness itself.  
There are four guardians:

Merida the guardian of Summer, the wild spirit who needs to prove herself, who needs to show the world her colors, the one who shines just as bright the sun.

Rapunzel the guardian of spring, the one who wants to make sure other is well, the caring spirit, and the one who never is angry (unless you really piss her off) the one who needs to feel loved.

And the last guardian.  
Jack Frost the guardian of winter, the carefree spirit who wants to have fun, but can be serious in some things, the one who wants to be seen and heard.

As you can see there is no Autumn  
They just couldn't find one, the man in the moon had looked for one in a long time, yet he couldn't find one who matched autumn, autumn had to be calm, like the calm before storm, autumn wouldn't want to fight, autumn just wanted peace and not war, autumn was the spirit who needed to calm and heal other people, not their wounds, but their sadness.

* * *

Hiccup was walking down the street to his new school, he couldn't stop sighing he just wanted to go back to his old school, but he had gotten a scholarship to this school and he would get a better education, but he didn't have any friends here, he just wanted to go back to Astrid and his friends.  
He was just about to reach the school when he got a text from Astrid

Hey Hiccup!  
I hope you get a great first day at your new school, hope you don't forget us:):):)  
-Astrid

He couldn't help but smile when he saw the text, everyone thought that they were a couple, they were just good friends, just very close, even his parents thought they were a couple, and it was really awkward when he had to explain that they weren't.

Hiccup wrote back to her, and closed his phone, he looked up and before he could do anything a girl with big curly red hair ran into him and made him fall down.  
"Ouch"

"Gee Merida, you got to take it slow, you just knocked over this beautiful lady" a guy said. A guy who had beautiful snow white hair, beautiful blue eyes, and a skin just as pale as a snow day "are you okay miss?"  
He asked him, and kneeled down so he could help him up "there you go miss, I apologize for Merida, she is very wild, and if I may ask miss, why are you wearing a boys uniform, a cute girl like you should wear skirt"  
He held his chin as he said it, and he stroked his thumb over his cheek.

"I uhm- uh" Hiccup tried to talk but he was blushing too much, and could only mumble.  
"Hey Jack, I kinda think that, that's a boy" the girl with the big curly hair, who knocked him over, whose name is Merida, said, she smiled a wicked smile.

"Oh" Jack said and looked at Hiccup, turning his face and looking at his body "well, alright I can see that you are a boy, now let me say you are one cute boy, and that I wouldn't mind tapping that" he smirked as he said that, and he gave a little slap to Hiccups ass.

"Kya!"

Merida sighed and walked over to Jack, who was laughing at Hiccups red face, and then she smacked him upside down the head.  
"Ouch, what was that for?" Jack asked Merida as he rubbed his head "That is what you get for being a bad doggie, bad dog, jackie bad dog" Merida answered him and smirked at him.

"Uhm excuse me, but are you two from the guardians academy?" Hiccup asked the two, because he was afraid that if he didn't say anything they would start a fight.  
The girl looked at him and smiled, while the boy just stood and looked at Hiccup with a smirk  
"Yeah we are, we are what you would call the Guardians of the academy, we have been chosen to protect and to keep order in the guardians academy, you see, the headmaster of the academy have chosen three people to protect it, in the school we are known as the seasons, we have to keep an order to everyone, without us nothing would work, we are there to make sure everything runs smooth" the girl said and smiled at Hiccup.

Hiccup looked a bit at the strange girl with the big red hair "but you said that you were three, aren't there four seasons?" he asked the two, and tried not to look into the boy's bright blue eyes, and of course he was failing miserably, "well, the headmaster couldn't find anyone he liked, so we have no Autumn, we have me, the summer guardian, Jack the winter guardian, and last Rapunzel the spring guardian, though she isn't here now, but you'll probably meet her later" Merida answered Hiccups question "you know, we still haven't introduced ourselves, I'm Merida, and that's Jack, what's your name?" she said, and pointed to her and jack, and after that smiled again as she looked at Hiccup.

Hiccup blushed and looked away when he answered them "my name is Hiccup, nice to meet you" he mumbled, he was pretty sure that he was about ten different shades of red or pink right now, and he really didn't want them to see that, he thought that they were going to laugh, but then he heard Merida say "you know, I kinda understand why you thought he was a girl now jack, he really does look like one when he blushes, and he even looks more girly than Rapunzel, and that's amazing" Hiccup was about to say something, but Jack got there first "yeah and even his name sounds girly, though I really like it, and he's cuter than any of the girls here at the academy" you could literally hear the smirk when he said that, that sneaky bastard , once again Hiccup was about to say something when he was interrupted, this time by a girl who wasn't Merida

"Good morning Jack, Merida, how was your weekend? Did you have fun? I had fun in my weekend, mom and dad took me to this really beautiful forest, and it was so pretty, I think we should go there sometime" this girl just came from nowhere, she had long, like really long, blond hair, which was in a very pretty braid, she had big green eyes, and she wore the same uniform as Merida, so Hiccup guessed that this was Rapunzel.

Jack smiled at the obviously hyper teenage girl before he said "morning Punzel, we had a great weekend, it's a shame that we have to go back to the academy, I really want to play with Jamie again, I can't believe that uncle Bunny actually is the father" he grinned as soon as he was done.

Jamie was jack's little cousin, jack absolutely adored him.

"well, I had a fun weekend too, dad took me out in forest so we could practice our archery, of course mom wasn't too happy when we came home with dirty clothes, yet I really had fun" Merida said, and looked back to Hiccup, Rapunzel followed her eyes, and when her big green eyes saw Hiccup, she smiled even more than before, which looked like a joker smile, "hello, I don't think that I have seen you before, I'm Rapunzel, it's nice to meet you" she said to Hiccup and smiled a ten billion dollar smile "it's nice to meet you too, my name is Hiccup " Hiccup smiled back at the girl, and saw that her eyes had become bigger "oh so you're a boy? I thought that you were a girl, sorry" she said and made a shocked face "yeah, we thought that too when we first saw him, you should have seen Jack, he was soo flirting with him, but Hiccups a new guy" Merida said "and I was thinking that maybe we could show him around or something" she ended off with a smiled that almost could match Rapunzel's smile "yeah that could be awesome, I'm up for it" Jack said and had quickly pulled Hiccup over so that Hiccup almost slammed into Jack's chest, but Jack caught him and made Hiccup look at him, Hiccup went bright red.

What made them stop was a click sound, and they looked up to see both of the girls with their phones out, so they could guess that they had taken pictures "can you do that again?" Rapunzel asked them with a pleading look in her eyes "nope, fan service is going to cost some money" Jack answered Rapunzel and smirked when he saw both of the girls put their phones back into their bags "that's what I thought bitches" Jack said, well yelled, you could see Merida's eyebrow twitch "what did I say about calling me a bitch Jack?" her voice was so sweet, that it could be coated with honey "well Jack?" Jack could only do one thing in this situation and that was what he did, he ran away from her, it didn't take a lot seconds for Merida to start running as well.

Hiccup still stood with a red face and with an open mouth "close your mouth darling, you could catch a bug" Rapunzel said to Hiccup.

Hiccup closed his mouth and turned to face Rapunzel "do they always do this?" he asked her and smiled a little smile, Rapunzel returned the smile and answered "yeah, they do match their season pretty well, summer and winter doesn't like each other that much, but they know that they couldn't live without the other"

Hiccup thought about what she had said, it actually made sense, winter and summer, the complete opposite of each other, but without the one of them, the other couldn't live "hey Hiccup, what are your hobbies?" Rapunzel asked the boy who was lost in his thoughts, Hiccup looked up at her "well I like to draw and paint" he answered her "really? So do I, what do you like to draw the most?" Hiccup looked around for a second before his eyes stopped at Merida and Jack "people, I really love to draw things that are alive, like people or animals, what about you?" he asked her after he had answered her "well I just like to paint weird patterns like abstract or stuff like that" she answered him "oh! Look they're done now" she said and pointed towards Merida and Jack, who was walking towards them, Hiccup was about to ask if they were okay when a phone rang, Merida took out her guardian phone and answered it "hello?, hey what's the matter ? Okay, okay, yeah I got it, bye" she hang up, and looked at Jack and Rapunzel who nodded at her "what's the matter?" Hiccup asked them and frowned at them, he didn't like the serious face that jack was wearing "it's nothing Hiccup, we just need to take care of this so…LOOK OUT!" she said, or yelled the last part.

Hiccup turned around and saw a big dog like creature with giant claws, he was just as surprised when one of the claws almost hit his face, but Jack pulled him back first, Hiccup looked at Jack and his eyes almost popped out.

Jack was wearing a dark blue hoodie with snow like patterns on it, and his pants was a middle brown with some bonds around the ankles and he wasn't wearing any shoes, but the weirdest thing was his staff, it almost looked like there was coming snow out of it.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON"

* * *

Cliffhanger, please don't kill me.

I hope you liked it, and please review, if you review I will write the chapters faster.

And why can't I make homework as long as this, this is a problem, I would have great grades if I could make my homework as long this.

With great love from Moon Vongola


	2. Sorry

So hey guys, this is a note that will be in all of my stories.

I'm sorry To say that I'll stop writing for a while, it's just that my life is a train wreck right now, nothing is going the way I wanted it to go,  
and I am doing horrible right now, I don't eat that much anymore, and before this I thought that sleep was something that I just needed to get done, but now, I think that it's a waste of time, and on the few days that I actually sleep, I have these horrible nightmares.

As some of you may know (the ones that have read the dark heir of the founders) I was suicidal and cutting for some time, the thing is I have started to get these flashbacks from that period, and I'm ashamed to say that I now have a couple of rifts on my arm, I'm sorry.  
I didn't want to do that, but it just felt so good, I have been stressed out so when I did it, it just felt so good after such a long time, I don't know what to do, I haven't told my friends or my parents and I don't plan too.

The worst thing about all of this is that I mostly have to fake a smile to my friends, I don't know how, but they just think nothing is wrong, it must be nice being them, not thinking about these things, being in their perfect little world.

This shouldn't have happened I didn't want this.

I'll try to write something, but every time I end up deleting it because I don't like it, but I'll try, and if I like it I'm going to publish it.  
Thank you for reading this, and I'll try to stop, I swear, it's just till I have control over things again, and for the writing, just for a while I'll focus on school, but I'll be back soon (i hope)  
Please have a great life till I get back.

With all the love from Moon Vongola (who hopes you forgive her)


	3. Chapter 3

New note that will be in most of my stories. (just a Little update)

I'm okay, my Family and friends are helping me a lot, I'm seeing a new therapist (the fifth in three years, yeah I know) and I just wanted to thank all of you, all the things that you have told me, saying I could just write to you, I want thank you, no one have ever been that sweet to me. and I really want to thank this one person who calls herself 'R' she has been reviewing to The dark heir of the founders, and she feels like a second mom, so thank you R.

other than that, I was thinking about making a fandom page on Facebook, but I have no idea how so I was wondering if some of you wanted to help me? both with making the page and being an admin, Please? it would mean a lot to me, if any of you want to just PM me or something, you would make me so happy...Pretty please with Cherry on top?

remember I love you all, and if any of you want to talk about something that's troubling you or anything, I'm here just write to me.

with that note bye, and please write if you want to help me with the page.

Moon Vongola.


End file.
